Out for a Ride
by Skywalker121
Summary: A mission in the desert... A little mix up with rooms... And lots of sexual tension... Contains lemons and is rated M for a reason!


Soooooo... My first fanfic... And lemon... Ever...

Skywalkers-Imaginary-Soul: So Skywalker... You telling me it's your first time... *winks sluttily with his demonic grin*

Skywalker: *dies*

Later after being revived:

Phew... That was a thing. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through this story without spontaneously combusting. So on with the foreword! Or whatever you choose to call it.

If your gonna hate, hate. If your gonna like, I'm gonna like you! *Laughs far to much while everyone groans and beats her up*

If this story is gonna suck balls, well then... Let the balls be sucked... *grins pervertedly* All reviews would be greatly appreciated and soothing to my ego!

So I hope you enjoy, either reading it, or laughing at me! Ta ta for now!

Also, disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater, otherwise the world would be overtaken by the Kishins madness because Soul and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki and pretty much everyone else would be to busy fucking...

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

 **OUT FOR A RIDE**

Those legs.

Those long damn legs.

Stretching up up out of those sexy as fuck combat boots, then simply going on for miles and miles, until the jaw dropping view was cut off by that short ass skirt she always wore with her uniform.

And Soul couldn't get that absolutely _delicious_ sight out of his mind. Especially now with those milky white limbs, holding on to him for the ride.

Not _that_ kind of ride.

Unfortunately.

No, those long beauties of hers were wrapped the wrong damn way, and rather than sitting on him, she was sitting on his fucking motorcycle with those long legs of hers sneaking up in his peripheral vision and trying to make him crash.

 _Damn legs of hers,_ he thought to himself, taking a quick peek downwards... and swerving the motorcycle to the side.

 _Fuck,_ he cursed in his head, righting both the bike and his gaze, a physical struggle to keep his stare on the yellow expanse of desert, and not to those..

Those…

Long..

Smooth…

Beautiful legs…

Legs that were made to hold on to a man as he thrusted hard and fast inside her…

Legs made to rest on his shoulders as he slid his tongue deep in her…

Legs that were made to wrap around him as she rode-

 _FUCK! Not the right thing to be thinking about!_ Soul thought, gnashing his teeth angrily as he attempted to readjust himself on the bike in order to make room for his new… Friend.

 _Ha, Worst friend I've ever had. Only want to drive up deep between those legs of hers and into-_

Soul shook his head, forcing his mind out of the deep gutter it had appeared to make its way into, and focused back towards their new mission at hand.

What was it again?

 _Well the fuck if I know,_ thought Soul, his wandering eyes in physical pain from his attempt to keep them on the way ahead.

"So, Soul, you ready for this mission?" Maka's bright voice interrupts his dark thoughts and startles him out of his daze.

"Sure, I guess it could be cool." he responds with feigned uninterest, attempting to keep his composure.

"Well I for one, am ready!" explains Maka, the fierce determination and bravery evident in her voice bringing a smile to his face.

 _Oh Maka_ , Soul thought to himself, _how I would love to hear that pure voice of yours turn dirty_.

Soul growled quietly to himself. _Get ahold of yourself! This is your miester! She's not sexy like Blair!_

 _Oh no_ , the other side of him argues, _she's sexy in a whole league of her own_.

 _NO! I can't really be seeing tiny tits in that way!_

Just then, the universe decided it would LOVE to screw with him.

"Woah!" squealed Maka, her small but DEFINITELY noticeable and sexy breasts pressing up against his back along with the rest of her front, as the sudden reduction of speed from Souls motorcycle sputters down into a mere halt.

Soul remains frozen, feeling her pressed flush against her back. His dick throbs with uncontrollable passion, simply ACHING to turn around and press into the warm vee between her legs.

He suppressed a growl, imagining this heavenly pressure against his front… Without the coarse, harsh blockage of clothing…

"Sorry about that Soul!" Maka apologizes before sliding back and hopping off the back her face turned to the blinding brightness of the sun, unabling Soul to see the expression on her face.

Soul nearly whimpers as her warmth is pulled away. And rather than acting like a normal human being, and taking a deep breath to calm his mind and his raging erection, Soul decides to blame the only rational thing.

His bike.

...

"Are you done yet Soul?" Maka asked in a bored tone, turning her face towards the rapidly fading sunlight. _Damn it Soul_ , she thought, _we have places to get to, things to do, and sitting here yelling at your bike isn't going to do you or I any good_.

She sighed, looking back at Soul, deciding to enjoy the eye candy offered to her by the same man currently yelling at the inanimate object in front of him. She had to squeeze her legs together and hold back a moan at the his gorgeous self. He scowled, and Maka had to hold back a whimper at the sight of his teeth. Oh man, those teeth... Made for biting... Devouring... NO!

Maka shook her head fast, her pigtails whipping around her face. She couldn't think about that now, not when he was clearly to cool for her. Why would he want to settle for her nerdy flat chested self, when his easy going attitude could probably land him with any brainless yet sexy girl like Blair.

Maka inwardly sighed, feelings of slight insecurity rising up within her and attempting to control her. Maka chuckled, quickly pushing her negative feelings back down before she could start brooding about 'True bravery doth be the overcoming battles of ones own self, rather than the battles to the world' or some bullshit like that.

Sill... She still shuddered at the memory of pressing up against his muscular back, he had grown so much since when she first met him, he was stronger, smarter and way, WAY hotter. With his new battle scar that he had gotten from protecting her, still made her a little sad whenever she saw it, but it mostly made her hot and needy. Jeeze who would have thought that she would be turned on by Souls scar, but she was. A lot. It didn't help that the long pink line acted at a perfect pathway that she would love to explore with her tongue, following it down... Down... Down to his rock hard-

"Soul!" she yelled in an attempt to regain her train of thought from where it seemed to have strayed into perverted world, just as he was finishing his fifth round kicking his bike while screaming: 'BIKES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK DOWN THIS WAY! SHOULDN'T IT HAVE STOPPED GRADUALLY RATHER THAN ALL AT ONCE!' but upon hearing Makas call, he took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Ok sure, Maka, let's get going."

And the two began their long walk into the desert as the fading sun elongated the miester and weapons shadows out behind them.

...

The view was great, so for Soul he didn't mind the treacherous walk through the desert. It also made up for the heart-wrenching betrayal of his bike.

The sun setting over the endless sand dunes wasn't to bad to look at either, although he much rather preferred the hypnotizing sight of his miesters tight skirt covered ass swaying back and forth as she walked a few steps ahead of him.

So the walk could have been worse.

It also could have been longer.

So for Soul, when they reached the small desert town in the middle of nowhere with some bullshit desert name that he didn't care to learn. Their mission was another Soul on their unholy path to a Kishin, and another one of the Kisihin eggs that Soul needed to devour in order to become a Death Scythe. His pointed teeth pulled into a sharp grin. _Now that_ , he thought, _would be cool_.

 _But what would be even cooler_... Soul thought, his grin widening and his eyes straying once again down towards her ass again. _Damn. When had this happened? When did she suddenly become so so appealing_?

"Look Soul!" Maka yells out suddenly, pointing in front of her "The hotel!"

Soul looks up and finds himself facing a large grey building with green tinted windows and doors, pretty ordinary, in fact leaning on the nicer side of the rooms academy students were usually assigned when on missions.

Just then, the truth hit Soul like a motorcycle.

A whole night... Alone in a room with Maka... While hard as steel...

Motherfucker.

...

"WHAT IN THE LINES OF SANZU IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" was Souls first energetic cry as he and Maka entered their room. Souls bright red eyes were bulging out of their sockets while Makas face had taken on a permanent shade of red.

There in front of them stood a single king sized bed.

 **Meanwhile in the Death Room...**

"Hey hey hey! How'ya doing Spirit?" Lord Death questioned his Death Scythe, who sighed with his hair falling onto his face and concealing his eyes before speaking in a sad tone,

"Worried about my baby girl, of course" He sniveled, beginning to tear up...

"Don't'ya worry about it! She has Soul there and the two of them will be fine!" Death explains happily. Spirit looked up and tried to wipe away the relentless river of tears away from his face.

"Your right! As long as she has a good friend like Soul, She'll be alright." his face darkens as a dramatic look of rage attempted poorly to take residence on his tear soaked face, "He better keep his hands off my Maka though!"

Lord Death pauses and puts a long gloved finger up to his face in a contemplating action, "But... Aren't Soul and Maka together?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OF COURSE THEY ARE NOT! I'D NEVER ALLOW THE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER TO TOUCH MY DARLING LITTLE DAUGHTER! WHY IF HER SO MUCH AS..." Lord Death tunes the rest of Spirits angry speech out as he looks out across the endless rows of crosses.

"Well then.." he muses thinking of the room he had assigned them to, "This is going to be interesting..."

 **Back in the small nameless desert town...**

"So," coughed Maka, once he had finished his little temper tantrum "Do you, erm, wanna shower first?" she asked, her face still a slight shade of pink, although she held her shock in check in a far more mature way than Soul had done, with both the bike and now the room.

Soul turned his face away, "It's cool Maka, you go ahead." he said quietly

"Thanks Soul!" she says cheerily in an attempt to regain some normality to their conversation.

Maka heads over to the shower with her bag on her back. Once the door was closed, she sighed and leaned over the sink, bracing her hands on the sink and hanging her head as she attempted to calm her heart down to its normal pace.

 _Damn it Maka! You can do this, it's only one night... In a bed... With Soul... NO!_ Maka shook her head, looking up and facing her refection in the mirror above the sink with firm resolution. She nodded once to herself and then proceeded to the shower.

 _You can do this!_

...

 _You can do this!_ Soul thought to himself, plopping down onto the soft bed in the middle of the room facing the window. He looked down at the beautiful deep maroon bedspread, running his hand over the soft material, his mind involuntarily going to picture Maka spread and aching on the deep purple sheets, her perfect ivory skin standing out beautifully.

 _Oh Maka,_

 _How I could make you gasp.._

 _And moan.._

 _And scream..._

 _As I take you..._

 _Again..._

 _And again..._

 _Until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name..._

 _Your pussy aching from coming..._

 _And your body unable to move from all the pleasure..._

He growled possesively, his hand fisting the material with a death grip as he tried to calm his raging thoughts... And erection.

"Hey Soul," Makas voice came from behind him, "Showers all yours." Soul turned around.

Mother of all that is FUCK. I am so screwed.

His eyes greedily drank up Makas form down from her bare feet and coral blue toenails, up up up her endless legs, until his view was obstructed by the tiniest pair of black shorts that I'd ever seen in my life, the waistband hidden by a dark green flannel long sleeved T-shirt, gently hugging her slim waist and perky breats, the top two buttons undone showcasing her absolutely _edible_ collar bones. Her hair was down, fanning out damply along her shoulders, perfecting the sexy look, and making poor Soul sweat buckets.

"Soul?" Maka questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Ya," Soul growls quickly, making a beeline towards the bathroom before he starts something that they'd both regret.

They were in for a long night ahead...

...

Soul shifted on the bed, in a vain attempt to get comfortable. He growls in frustration, flopping onto his back and running his hands up over his eyes. This was fucking hell. The recent object of his fantasies lying just a few feet away, practically half naked, yet still untouchable as ever. His boxers did nothing to conceal the enormous erection that he was currently sporting, and his lack of a T-Shirt did nothing to help cool him off.

God how he _wanted_ her!

He wanted to take her in every position he could think of, and then more.

He wanted to kiss every inch of her _delicious_ skin, and bury his tongue inside her tight pussy, while she would ride his face...

He wanted to fuck her, love and protect her...

With these endless thoughts pounding through his mind and aching hard cock, he fell into a restless sleep.

...

Warm...

Soft...

Soul sighed in content, moving closer to the vanilla smelling cushion of warmth, his hands sneaking around to wrap around the tiny waist in front of him. With a single tug, he had pulled the warm body against him, pressing her back to his front.

He let out a deep low growl when he felt the softness of her ass cushioning his erection to perfection.

 _Gods... This feels SO good._ Soul thinks hazily to himself, feeling his hand slide up to cup her breast through the intruding fabric of the shirt.

He groans again, pressing his head against her neck as he roughly palms her breast in his large hand.

"Sooooo...uuuulllll" His brain hears the sexy wavering moan, and before he can fully register it, he has her flipped on her back, his hand never leaving her soft delicious breast, while placing one long leg between her two spread ones.

He gropes her breast again, vying for another one of those throaty moans. She doesn't disappoint, throwing her head back and releasing a moan so sweet, Soul is honestly surprised when he doesn't come right then and there.

While continuously playing with her perfect breast, he moves his leg so that it presses against the V in her thighs.

"Souuul!" She gasps in a high pitch voice.

 _Do you know how much that turns me on Maka? When you say my name like that?_

 _Maka..._

 _Maka...?_

 _Maka?_

 _Maka!_

 _Shit!_

Souls eyes spring open to the sight of his meister laying out beneath him, her ashy blond hair spread around her angelic face, contorted in pleasure. His hand on her boob, still squeezing, and his leg pressed up again the black shorts that had ridden up to expose the soft skin of her inner thighs.

 _SHIT!_

Soul curses, and attempts to remove his hand from her breast. But even knowing that he was molesting her in her sleep, he still couldn't manage five seconds of absence, before his hand twitched and found its way back to the supple mounds of flesh like a magnet.

Soul, closes his eyes and hisses through his teeth, his dick in actual PAIN, as he tries to figure out a way out of this certain predicament. Maybe he could-

"Sooouuulll...?" The source of Souls... Situation... mutters, beautiful emerald eyes beginning to come into view as her eyes slowly opened. They slowly focused on his shocked face above her.

"Whatts going on?" she questions groggily, beginning to sit up, resulting in Souls hand to press more firmly against her breast.

"Oooohhhhh..." She moans, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

This small sound, as it turns out for Soul, was his final snapping point.

With a growl, he pushes her back down, and crashing his lips against her.

"Sou-ohhh!" Maka moans as Souls mouth presses against hers, roughly massaging her own lips, before his tongue peeks out, stroking around one corner of her mouth before tracing along the seam and giving the other corner the same appreciation.

Maka gasped, giving Soul the perfect opening to slide his tongue into the warm wet and fucking perfect confines of her mouth. He growled when he felt her tongue tentatively stroke back against his own, filling his senses with her sweet and addictive vanilla taste.

Maka arches up into him, reminding him that his hand was still on her breast. He begins to once again squeeze and caress her, her skin scorching through the flimsy flannel shirt that she wore.

Soul moved his lips to her neck, growling as he licked and suckeled on the delicate skin, feeling her pulse pound against his greedy mouth.

"Nnnnmmmm... Sooouuulll!" Maka cries, her hands coming up to weave in his hair. "Ple-ease! I want you!"

Soul leaned back admiring his handiwork for a second, before looking up into his miesters green eyes, darkened by lust.

"Are you sure Maka?" he says in a low husky voice. "Cause once I start, I won't stop..." He leans over to lick the shell of her ear, "I won't stop until I touch you..." he squeezes her breast roughly, causing her head eyes to fall shut in pleasure, "Until I taste you..." He licks across her jaw to the other hear, enjoying her hitch in breath "Until I make you MINE." he growls, enunciating the words with a firm press of his leg against her core. At this, Maka cries out and presses back.

 _Holy fuck!_ Thought Soul, as Maka began to dry hump her pussy against his leg, _she's so fucking hot, and Jesus..._ , he looks up at her sweat stained face, her eyes closed and her mouth releasing a never ending stream of moaned appraisal, _those moans make me SO HARD!_

Soul began to press his leg to her scorching pussy, rubbing it up and down against her.

"Aaahhhh... Souuuull!" She pleads out, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing tightly.

Soul bares his teeth, and moves his hands to the buttons of her shirt. He undoes one, then another, but it's taking TOO FUCKING LONG! And with that Soul rips her shirt straight down the middle, taking a quick moment to admire her small but beautiful breasts with the rosy pink nipple hard and aching for him. Without a second to waste he latches on to one of them, sucking harshly.

"SOUL!" Maka cries out, her thrusts against his leg moving out of control as she pulled hard on Souls hair. Damn, that feels good, Soul thought as he moves his mouth over to her other nipple while tweaking and pulling at the other.

"Nyaaahhhh... Souuulllll..." Makas moans were music to his ears and her vanilla taste the sweetest of deserts for him. But if she was this sweet here... He licks her nipple softly, the wicked idea entering his mind, causing him to pull back for a demonic grin to spread across his face. Ever so gently, he leans down and licks his way to the underside of her breast, down to her stomach, licks along the line of her shorts, and pulls them down her legs, while he decides to try using his teeth. He gently nips at the skin of her hip, Makas moans and screams plenty encouragement for him. He nips again, a little harder this time, transfixed on the small drop of blood welling on her skin, and Makas loud cry from it. Sticking his tongue out, he reaches it out to slowly lick the small drop away, growling possessively as the metallic taste filled his mouth.

 _Mine._

He continued licking down to the small patch of cute little blond curls, covering up the gates of heaven. He grinned up at Makas sweat covered form and pleasure covered face. Soul stuck his tongue out and ran it through her dripping slit.

"AHHH! SOUL!" Maka screamed, bucking her hips off the bed. Soul reached his arms out and gripped her hips, holding her to the bed while he lapped her up like a man starving of thirst. Fuck, he was obsessed. Letting go of one side of her hip, Soul reached down and spread her open to him. He growled, a low deep rumbling sound in his chest.

She was _dripping_ wet.

"My my Maka," He growled out, unable to tear his eyes away from this new treasure. "You really do want this."

"PLEASE!" Maka begged, her hands gripping the headboard above her head, as she arched her hips closer towards his mouth.

She didn't need to beg him. Not when Soul could have possibly stayed away. With that, he stuck his tongue deep inside her waiting pussy, growling at the feeling of her tiny muscles pulling at his tongue, trying to pul him in deeper. Soul had to close his eyes, as he reached down and removed his far to tight boxers. He sat there for a moment, listening to Makas moans, screams and pleas as he forced himself not to lose his cool and come.

In a minute. He promised himself, as he began pumping his tongue in and out of her, mimicking what he wanted to do with his cock. He reached up with his thumb and found the little nub hidden amongst her folds.

"NAA... AHHH... YES...SOOOOUUULLLL!" Maka screamed, coming the moment he touched it. Soul looked up, refusing to miss a single second of his miesters orgasm.

Her chest heaved, as she panted, screaming his name, before whimpering a final 'Soul' before collapsing on the bed. Soul felt his red hot arousal and was reminded of his own problem.

With his dick controlling his movements, he crawled predatorily up her body, fusing his lips to hers, more gentle this time as he tries to bring her back with him. His hands fisted in the material beside Makas head, as he strugled against the urge to slam into her and fuck her hard fast and rough.

"Maka," he ground out, "I need you now."

The next thing he knew he felt a warm soft hand wrap around his aching cock.

"Ma...ka... Shit!" He moaned as extreme pleasure rushed through him. Her grip was soft yet firm. _Well of course my miester would know the best way to hold him_ , the weapon though as he struggled not to thrust more into her hand and relive the ache that she had been causing the whole day.

Luckily, Maka was a quick learner and quickly moved her hand down to the base then back up again, causing some uncool moans and curses to escape his lips. Maka then moved her hand to the large head, rubbing the velvety skin gently and pressing into his weeping slit, Souls precum gathering on her fingers. Maka brought her fingers up to her mouth, and with a devious smile on her face matching the wicked intent obvious in her eyes, she stuck her pink tongue out and ran it around her wet digits before moving those two fingers into her mouth with a moan, where she began to suck them. Hard.

"FUCK!" Soul growled, losing his control. He moved his cock to her sopping entrance, quickly aligned himself and thrust in harshly.

"AHH!" Maka cried out in pain as he broke through the proof of her innocence and claiming her as Souls.

 _Fuck_. Soul thought as he struggled not to move, _I should have been more gentle_.

But... Fuck... She felt so good, she was wet and tight and fucking PERFECT, it took everything Soul had not to thrust into her hard and fast.

After a while, Maka tentatively rocked her hips up, causing Soul to gasp as he was sucked all the way into her.

"Maka!" He gasps out, "Y-you can't do... Ahhhh... Fuuuucccckkkk!" Soul moans out as Maka begins rocking her hips faster, calling out to his to move as well.

"Faster!" Maka gasps out between her newly restarted moans, "Harder.. Ahhhhh... Sooouuuulll!" She cries.

Soul complies, lifting up her leg and placing it on his shoulder and forcing his cock deeper inside of her.

"AHH! Right there Soul! PLEASE... AHHHH!" Maka screams when Soul hits that spot inside her.

"Here?" He growls out, lifting her other smooth endless leg over his shoulder, allowing him the perfect angle to hit her G-spot.

"Ahhh, Naaa!" Yes Soul! YES!" Maka screams lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

Soul grunts at the deep moans and screams, bending his head down to latch onto her neck, biting, licking and sucking, sending Maka into a fit of moans. With his free hand he reaches down between them and thrums her clit, playing it like a piano key.

"Nyaaa...Ahhhh... Ooohhh... Sooo...Oooouuullll... I'm gonna...COME" She screams the last word, her tight hot cunt twitching, squeezing and milking his own orgasm from him in long hot streams as he quickly pulls out of her hot wet hold, and releases on her stomach and chest with a loud roar that shakes the windows.

He lays there for a moment, his mind hazy around the edges from coming so hard. He rolls onto his side, pulling her on top of him, his sticky cum covering them both. Guess we'll just have to take a shower later... Soul though with another grin. He wraps his arms around Maka, and sees as she moves her hands to his hair, petting his head with slow calm strokes, making him sign in contentment, looking into her eyes.

"Mmmmmm... Soul" Maka whimpers, covered in his cum and looking at him with the sexiest sleepy post-orgasmic gaze, making his blood race faster and his heartbeat momentarily hitch in his chest.

 _Jesus,_ he thought pulling her head against his chest before she could regret giving him that look, _she's gonna be the death of me_. He grinned leaning down to kiss her gently, his eyes falling closed.

 _And I'll love every minute of it._

~End~

...

YAHOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY FINISHED IT! Just lost my fan fiction virginity. Phew what a rush...

Well, you know how it works, now that the first time is done, time to get kinky! So look out for another story! Coming soon (Hopefully!)

Please review and (hopefully) like! And I know it's probably shitty, but hey! Its my first fanfic! can't judge to much!

Until next time!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker


End file.
